1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communicant verifier in a communication apparatus. It comprises a memory for storing a communicant's ID (identification) and prevents a wrong connection by comparing the received ID with the ID stored in the memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently with the widespread use of communication apparatuses like facsimile (FAX) machines, problems have arisen such as communications being made to a wrong person due to a wrong line connection and frequent receipt of direct FAX mail. As a result, a technology for preventing such an unnecessary communication has been sought.
In a commonly used existing technology for preventing an unnecessary communication, a user manually stores his communicant ID in a memory and this ID is compared with the ID received from the communicant at the beginning of a communication for an approval of a communication.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram based on the above described technology. In FIG. 1, a communication apparatus 10 comprises a memory 13 for registering the ID inputted manually as discussed above and a comparator 12 for comparing the communicant's ID inputted via a communication control part 11 at a data receiving time with the stored ID in the memory 13. Only when a comparison result at the comparator 12 shows that the above IDs conform with each other, a signal is sent to the communication control part 11 approving continuation of receiving a signal. When a comparison result at the comparator 12 shows that the above IDs do not conform with each other, a different signal is sent to the communication control part 11 prohibiting continuation of the receipt.
However, in the above example of the existing technology, when data are received from a new communicant, his exact ID must be registered manually each time. Therefore, although an unwanted receipt is excluded, the cumbersome work of a manual registration is necessary. Thus, the prior art has a problem that the procedure required before a desired receipt is completed is complicated.